


Of Tangled Yarn

by MzMilo



Series: Akai Ito (Red Thread of Fate) [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asami (name)/Akihito, Asami family dynamics is COMPLICATED, BAMF Takaba Akihito, F/M, M/M, Seer!Akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo
Summary: After the First Vow with Asami Madara, Akihito finds himself looking after his descendants. Akihito has done his best to preserve a monumental legacy of the Asami name. It is his life’s main purpose good distraction after so many years of being alone. Then come those descendants who desire Akihito pulled by his gravity. There is one with Asami Ryuuichi’s own likeness—one literal Achilles heel of Akihito, his name is Asami Ryuu.





	Of Tangled Yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ganymede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725831) by [sleepyjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjean/pseuds/sleepyjean). 



> snapshot of Takaba Akihito with Asami family dynamics

**"She said the reason that love is so painful is that it always amounts to two people wanting more than two people can give."**

—  ** _Edna O'Brien,_**[ ** _Saints and Sinners_**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Famzn.to%2F1meB9HO&t=ZTU1YTUyMTUwZTFjOTY5NDExZWJjYTg5NTllZjc5YmY4OTYzNzRlYSxXanRESzljZw%3D%3D) (via [booksqouted](http://booksqouted.tumblr.com/))

* * *

**[Kyoto: Winter, 1934]**

It is his fondest memory.

The snow is falling gently outside like a background noise.

The fireplace is crackling its warmth.

His mother tucks him into her side and she smells like hope.

It is her who tells him the story _(it became his favourite story)_ first.

 _“Once upon a time there was a bright little prince—just like you, my little dragon” she smiles lovingly at him. Then her smile falls._ _“Then a great war has summoned him to fight for his family. The prince turns into a soldier forged with blood and tears of his fallen enemies. People praise him and worship him as a hero. He hates their praises and leaves everything to become a lone hunter on a far away land._

 _His fame preceded him though that many tries to find him.”_ Her voice grows quieter. _“ _And there was a god who burns with the fiercest passion for him.__ _And the god loved the prince so much_ _that he stole him away from his solitude_ _to live with him forever in the sky_.”

He asks, “ _Did he ever come back to earth?_

She gathers him closer and whispers softly like she grieves _deeply_ for the prince-soldier-hunter.

“ _No._   _Never._   _The god loved him too much to ever let him go.”_

He drifts off to sleep with those last words imprinted into his being.

* * *

 

**[Tokyo: Summer, 1942]**

“Young master, your father is here.”  Is announced by the butler without a single cursory glance to the room.

As the summoned person ignores the butler and did not relent his thrusting, surprised yelps and a frantic sound is dulled by embarrassed moans as the summoned person ignores the butler and did not relent his thrusting.

“ASAMI GENRYUUSAI!”

On cue, his mother’s voice stops his libido cold.

The pretty toy on his lap tries to cover his nakedness as his mother rounds into his bedroom.

A heartbeat later, his mother shoots a look to his pretty toy that makes him scrambled away from him.

"Take a bath first before going down to breakfast.”

She leaves. The butler bows and locks the room.

As he locks with his blushing red pretty toy, an inkling of dark desire makes an imprint into him. He wants to keep this toy, but he becomes bored too quickly and is distracted faster when he finds another to maintain the safekeeping.

 _It’s too troublesome,_ Genryuusai concludes.

Genryuusai grabs his pretty toy thinking to make this one quick the world is bigger than this one.

* * *

In Tokyo University, Genryuusai learns from his mythology class about Jupiter and its moons locked into place, held inescapably in the sway of the god, who loved them so.

And he thinks in one of walks under the falling leaves, _Poor ganymede, cold and alone_ , Y _ou can never come down from heaven, now._

Distracted by life and its entangled web, Genryuusai’s token sympathy is soon forgotten.

* * *

 

A bored, Asami Genryuusai eyes silently surveys the birthday celebration of his father, Asami Ryuuichiro. The man is his spitting image, oozing with charm and charisma, and being married did not stop the wondering eyes of the female and sometimes male population to stare at the old man.

Fortunately for his old man, his mother could not care less about them. Her eyes is searching throughout the crowd looking for someone, and she cocks her head at one particular group huddling in the corner like gossiping housewives.

Her plain interest captured Genryuusa’s attention, and he listen to the conversation.

“Is he around?”

"His guards are here."

“I’ll try to make an appointment then.”

"Like you are allowed be within five radius of him?”

"I’m interesting enough to be in his list."

"Hah! That’s one sure way of getting yourself killed."

“He’s easier to approach than the other.”

“Keep telling yourself that, fool.”

“Hey—!”

Then Genryuusai hears a scream from his mother’s aid.  Swiftly, he covers the distance between his mother and his—greeted by a sight that will forever hunt his nightmares: she is convulsing and coughing blood everywhere.

He barely notices his father’s second ordering the guests to stay away from the room and his mother’s aid horrified whisper.

"She poisons herself…"

Fuck.  _Fuck_.

Why would she do something so drastic to get his father’s attention? She is never this desperate!

“Asami Genryuusai, you will get a hold of yourself.” A male voice calls sharp and firm enough to cut through the haze of blind panic which clouds his mind. “I’ll take care of her.”

Genryuusai breathes and find himself not doubting the stranger’s words as he take over to heal his mother with something impossibly profound—an incident he tucks away with a lock called Omerta.

(But he can hardly focus over the frantic drumming of his heart.

Like it is fate that binds them into one path.)

For a person who poisons herself, his mother (uncharacteristically) enthusiastically throws herself to the miracle worker.

The stranger smiles at her and says, “I miss you too, my lady.”

His mother lits up like she is seeing the sun for the very first time.

She’s not only one.

His father _stares_ with a hunger Genryuusai also knows.

Genryuusai warily watches him.

(Genryuusai inquires his old man’s second, Kirishima Kisuke after the situation settles down later, "Who is he?"

He hears a long-suffering sigh from Kirishima. “Takaba Akihito.” Paused. “He’s extremely dangerous, young master.”

He feels an encompassing weight of something in this warning, and wonders why someone so unassumingly ordinary could make waves into his family’s lives.

* * *

 

During mornings, his mother smiles prettily and sunnily at Takaba. ( _She holds him like a lover she favors more than her own husband.)_

During nights, his father confides to Takaba and spends the rest of the night with Takaba. _(He hoards Takaba with ferocious possessiveness.)_

Takaba is an uncle/older brother when he is with Genryuusai, someone he never knows that he needs. _(Even if Takaba looks younger at the onset of being an adult, Takaba looks at Genryuusai with old, knowing eyes.)_

No one in the family thinks it’s odd.

* * *

**[Tokyo: Fall, 1942]**

At first Takaba Akihito offends him by overtaking the family business Genryuusai is groomed to.

Takaba is supposed to be just an adviser.

Ad adviser who walks like a boss and at times would overlord the clan elders and his parents.

“I did not walk in here. I was summoned desperately so by the wisest of the Council to do a proper job.” _Than you._

 _Cheeky brat,_ Genryuusai bristles.

* * *

When the council lend support to Germany, World War II ensues.

Takaba’s difference of opinion did not steer them wrong.

 “Of course, you are more than welcome to ignore my advice. And I will be petty to tell you later, ‘I told you so’.”

But the Council choose the otherwise.

Notably, Takaba did not tell them so.

* * *

One of the scorned mistresses of a yakuza tries to commit suicide and spread her wasting disease during the dinner party. Takaba happens to be in the rescue.

"Oh, so that commotion came from here," Takaba mutters as he walks towards them. “Death is too forgiving. Vengeance is a dish best served cold.”

His words make the others run like headless chicken to evade the contaminated dancing hall.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this, I am a healer," Takaba assures the crownd and proceeded _to burn down the entire place_ and _erase the memories of those that is not in_ to the secret of the Seven Flames of Heaven.

* * *

They find a warehouse of human trafficking activity that involves children who are Flame Users.

Asami Ryuuichiro is calm enough to command, "Report."

“It is the highest of folly to allow such boons of conquest to be wasted and lost to decay. They are now assets of the Asami when properly utilize. For that end, elimination is out of the question."

Kirishima looks concern. “There will be war with the Italian Mafia, Takaba-sama.”

“They are not the problem,” Takaba is amused as he assures them.

Ryuuichiro eyes Takaba for a moment before conceding with a nod.

At the background, Genryuusai _nearly_ pulls his hair out in frustration by far too many mystery of Takaba’s power in the Underworld.

* * *

“What the fuck is he otou-sama?”

“Who?”

“Takaba Akihito. He _knows_.”

“So you finally ask after all this time?”

“I’m not interested with the mafia, old magicks and the otherworldly, the yakuza are already more unruly _which I can handle_.”

“Akihito is all of those three, my son.”

“…Are you saying that he’s an angel of sorts with millennia of years that makes him ancient and older than us and he clearly outranks us in the oligarchy by technicality.”

“...”

“That sounds ridiculous when I said it.”

“Akihito is a Seer who serves our clan many years ago and after he find one of our ancestors unworthy. He becomes a freelancer who sees after the Asami descendants as his personal duty.”

“I’m going to check the papers on finance.”

* * *

A bloody Seer.

No wonder Takaba is insane.

* * *

**[Kyoto: Fall, 1944]**

Then his parents are gunned down. On their deathbed, they ask for Takaba first then for Genryuusai.

“Look out for him,” are Asami Ryuuichiro’s words.

"I believe once you fell in love, you will love that person with much passion and unconditional love—you won't even care about that person's history and no matter what you wish for and didn't get. I just hope you'll live a happy life, little dragon." Are his mother’s last words.

Genryuusai feels bounded by their last words.

* * *

“My parents love you.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“…I care for them.”

“That is never enough.”

“Spoken like a true Asami, Gen.”

It is the first time Takaba uses that name.

* * *

After his parents' funeral, Takaba leads the manhunt.

“A massacre is as subtle as train wreck. Assassination is troublesome. I vote for the Initiation to cull the traitors out. With or without the old coots’ approval we called Council, it will start by cleaning up the Asami Empire and the Underworld of Japan to clean it off the corruption infesting it. Even if I have to do it alone then so be it.”

Takaba looks like the War GOD, Ares. Much of Mars in his eyes as he give his speech to the clan.

Genryuusai wonders when was it that Takaba earns his respect.

* * *

Whispers echo in the dark.

_“The boy could play like any playboy but he sucks in leading.”_

_“He’s an Asami still.”_

_“Like that will last long since it is Takaba who rules like a puppet master.”_

_“Takaba has zero ambition to rule Japan.”_

_“That’s why he’d rather guide the mistress’ son to the throne.”_

Asami Genryuusai listens and understands.

But Genryuusai is more interested to Takaba who looks like he is anticipating for something.

* * *

When Genryuusai takes the lead officially, Takaba stares evenly at him. Like throwing a gauntlet.

Genryuusai might never be enough to fill in the role his ancestors built with blood, but he would certainly bloody try.

If only to have Takaba to look at him like he is his equal.

* * *

“Since you’re getting old, I found an heir for you, Gen.”

“I’m flattered that you stalk me during my escapades, Akihito.

“You have been leaving a lot of breadcrumbs, you naughty you.”

“I only live once and since you drag me on top. I have to relieve my stress.”

“I’ll tell your lover, the daughter of Yamaguchi-gumi you said that.”

“Have mercy for my poor ears, Akihito.”

“Have mercy to be considerate enough for your lovers, Gen.”

“I show my love for them always.”

“Yes, by giving contraceptives to put a cow out cold and pay them after one good fucking.”

“They know what they are getting into bed with me.”

“Its’ business as usual then?”

“Of course.”

When did their banter become something he looks forward to?

* * *

As Japan rebuilds itself, Genryuusai’s sun watches them.

_(He is wonderful._

_This golden boy._

_He stands above you, shielded on his wisdom.)_

Gen wonders who is god and the mortal prince between them.

_(Who is caught onto the web?_

_Ensnared by such killing kindness._

_Bewitch by the knowing smiles._

_Trap inescapably into his orbit.)_

* * *

His heir and son, Ryuu watches Akihito like a helpless lovestruck fool.

Genryuusai remembers Kirishima’s words. _“Takaba Akihito. He’s extremely dangerous, young master.”_

And now he knows why it is so.

It is history repeating itself.

Genryuusai hopes Akihito will let his son down gently.

Knowing Ryuu’s temperament which is inherited from one of the most selfish and greedy woman he’s bedded so far, Ryuu is one stubborn fool.

And Akihito’s heart already belongs to another.

(A man called Ryuuichi whom Akihito calls in his sleep when he is in his most vulnerable.)

* * *

 

**_"Well, love is insanity. The ancient Greeks knew that. It is the taking over of a rational and lucid mind by delusion and self-destruction. You lose yourself, you have no power over yourself, you can’t even think straight."_ **

— [Marilyn French](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwordsnquotes.com&t=NWIyOTY1OWEwMmZmYjI0OWRmYTc0M2I1ZWNjZDBhMjYyNjRjNTQ1OSw2VDNMbUZOMg%3D%3D)

* * *

It all started with an offhanded remark to Genryuusai.

“That Aizen really needs to get over his obsession with me,” Akihito says, before adding in a sly voice, “I mean I know I'm fabulous, but I like my men a little less decrepit.”

Genryuusai chuckles before commenting, “Be kind, Akihito. Your admirers can’t just help themselves.”

“It’s creepy that his plus one looks a little too much like me.”

“Tone down your natural charms of seduction then.”

“That makes no fucking sense.”

“To you maybe. Poor victims.”

“Don’t sympathize on them!”

A subtle shuffling of shoes is unheard as the two continued to banter.

* * *

The door opens and footsteps move forward to his bed, it dips with an added weigh on it. Blearily, Akihito opens his eyes. Golden eyes find his—for a moment he thinks it’s his Asami but it’s not _him_.

“Ryuu-kun.”

“Relax it’s just me your beloved brother,” Asami Ryuu says, pulling off his boots.

Akihito sighs.  “Your own room is across mine. Go rest there.”

“The bed does not have you on it.”

That’s basically a come on.

On any other day, he would have thrown the boy out.

Today, he has had one of the longest nights of his life and he is tired—Ryuu pulls of his senior high school uniform until he’s nothing but his boxers—and he’s staring at the fine piece of a young man on his bed.

He licks his lips, “Ryuu, what are you doing?”

“I trust you, and I’m tired,” Ryuu says with a straight face, “Now shove over.”

Akihito makes a face at the order but complies at the same time. He wonders when did Ryuu has gain another inches to grow like a weed. Said boy, spoons him and Akihito lays there feeling tense before giving in. He is dog-tired.

Looking back at this moment, Akihito should have thrown the boy out.

* * *

The following nights, Akihito finds Asami Ryuu sleeping on his bed again and again.

He allows his ‘brother’ to sleep on his bed and take his rest on the many bedrooms of the mansion.

* * *

Young. Forbidden. Danger. Beware.

Resist in any means necessary.

Oh god, that makes him sound like a pedophile.

That’s... really not good.

These are all understatement of Akihito's predicament.

He chooses what he does best: flee and avoid at all cost.

* * *

" _I’ll play emissary across nations. See you when I see you.”_

Beep.

“Finally, he notices.” Genryuusai muses out loud and feels the headache coming. He makes a call. It goes through.

“Do you know that my son is making a hit list of your top ten admirers?”

_“So that’s why I don’t see them anymore.”_

They will be walking in circles if he lets Akihito get away with this. So—

“My son loves you the moment you protected his honor, Akihito.”

_“His guards protect his honor. That’s twelve times he fell in love then.”_

“He’s obsessed with you.”

_“Like that’s a plus.”_

“You sleep with my old man and mother just fine.  Including some of my other ancestors. What change this time?”

_“I would have felt better you protect your son’s virtue and not offering him on a platter.”_

“What change, Akihito?”

_“He looks so much like the love of my love.”_

“…So marriage between my son and you is not possible. His descendants then?”

_“I did not hear you say that rationally.”_

“Loneliness sucks. My ancestors—your lovers want you happy. I want you both happy.”

“…”

“Just give him a taste. Get it out of his system.”

_“Your son is the type who won’t let me go so easily after he caught me.”_

“We’ll just cross the bridge when we reach there.”

_“I’m so gonna regret this. So I have your permission to become your son’s fuckbuddy?”_

“You will regret it if you don’t _make things clear_ for my fool of a son. And yes, you have my permission.”

“I’ll make a contract then.

* * *

Asami Genryuusai knew. He has known it all along.

And like some retard with no sense of self-preservation, Akihito easily ignores the alarming bells of caution and proceeds to take a small step, traipsing willingly to the unfathomable depths of the abyss.

* * *

“Satisfied now, my heir?”

“Thank you, otou-sama.”

“Ryuu, Akihito would care for you. Just don’t expect him to love you the way do for him.”

“I’ll keep your advice in mind, father.”

* * *

A contract is signed.

Their affair begins.

* * *

Akihito feels his ‘brother’ presence. He has to hand it to the teen, a nineteen year old man now as he appraises Ryuu.

_The devil isn't just handsome. He's oozing with sensuality and charisma from every pore of his body. A lethal and potent combination for sure. One will never know he had your heart's desire served in a silver platter until you pay the consequences of being his victim, these thoughts drifted through his mind in a heartbeat._

"Welcome home, dear brother," Ryuu states voice dropping several decibels lower, a hand clasping his tightly. Golden eyes stare at him like a ravenous beast in need of a scrumptious feast.

Akihito tilts his head acknowledging the other and knocks back his drink. This will be a long and interesting night.

* * *

It is a feeling like no other, mind-boggling, addictive and enrapturing.

All coherent logic and rational thinking fade to the wind.

Black spots dancing in his vision as Ryuu falls onto his knee. When he buries his mouth in his hole and eating him out it is all he can do to clutch at his impossibly broad shoulders, pressing a fist to his mouth so he won't hear him beg, and hold on.

Ryuu's hardness is inside him thrusting in and out.

He's careless with him, like the way others are not, hands rough and quick and sharp. The way he likes to be manhandled and fuck.  They are two people drowning in the sea of dark and heavy coupling.

They are naked, bodies dripping with sweat and other fluids, limbs entwined together, movements in rhythm of one maddening passionate explosion. Soft against hard, domineering and punishing kisses against a fighter, and fingers touching lit up paths of flames.

"So," Ryuu says, after they've caught their breath. "Who was he?"

Akihito did not answer feeling his muscles aching pleasantly after rounds of sex, and the place between his legs is slick, sopping wet with Ryuu’s saliva and seed.

Ryuu forces Akihito to look at him by holding his face and Akihito nearly  flinches at the familiarity of the habit.

"Who was he?" Ryuu asks him again, and now Akihito stiffens.

"Your lover, the reason I can’t marry you," Ryuu remarks, golden eyes darkening in cold resentment. “The man who fucked you before me. Who was he?"

 _So Genryuusai did not tell him all the years I lived by. What a cold comfort,_ Akihito thinks and answers, “He’s gone.” _And I don’t know if I will meet him in this lifetime._

“Hmmm.” Ryuu is staring like he could flay Akihito’s secrets open. Like every Asamis before him did before death took them away.

Deaths that took his heart piece by piece again and again.

This whole love affair is courting disaster, but Akihito can’t find it in himself to put a stop to it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Asami Ryuu/Takaba Akihito ship has sailed. There is no stopping it in this headcannon/fanon at least. And I’m beat.


End file.
